Withering Briar
by DramaGeek-The Thirteenth Storm
Summary: She's lost everything. Her mother, father, sister, brother. Could she lose more? Can Dewfoot and Jadefall make her see the light in life, can they make her see that the world keeps on going, that cats still need her, that she is loved? My first challenge for RainClan! Rating may change.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

Withering Briar -

* * *

Briarheart was quietly weeping in the JadeClan nursery where her sister had been laying only a moon before. She didn't look up when she heard another cat trotting into the den. Dewfoot lay down next to her and started to smooth out Briarheart's fur.

"Briarheart, I know that it's hard, but you still have a clan that needs your help." Dewfoot meowed softly.

"What would they want with a wimpy cat like me? I'm ruined. My family has gone. I have no one that cares about me." Briarheart shot back as the warm green-leaf breeze whipped the two she-cats fur around. _Breeze..._

* * *

_Flashback -_

_Breezeflight playfully batted at Briarheart's ears. "I'll be back before you know it. These wolves don't stand a chance against me!"_

_Briarheart smiled. She knew he would be alright. Her brave brother was going to come back. His glossy black and white fur hung down in matted knots. She could hear Reedfrost call for Breezeflight as the patrol gathered around the oak tree. The oak tree was their way of coming in and out of the camp. There was a hole through the tree that was covered in leaves and bracken. Briarheart wasn't scared of Breezeflight not coming back as much as she was jealous of her not being allowed to come. He was chosen for everything!_

_"I know they won't. Nothing can beat you... that is if I'm there of course, you big wimp!" Briarheart teased, trying to sound joyful._

_Breezeflight was about to say a smart remark back at his sister when Reedfrost yelled at him in an annoyed tone. Briarheart and Breezeflight shared a look that said many words. 'Don't want to mess with Reedfrost when he's angry!' was what they could tell each other from one single glance. Briarheart watched with sorrowful eyes as her brother padded out of the entrance his long black tail finally concealed by the leaves of the forest._

_Briarheart waited impatiently for the patrol to come back. Only thing was, they didn't. She glanced quickly around the JadeClan camp when she finally decided she would go after her brother's patrol. She found them quickly, as they had no intention of hiding their scent. She jumped under a bramble bush to stop Reedfrost from finding her. As she quietly backed out of the bramble bush, her tail did the most annoying thing. She felt a jolt of pain as she pulled her tail free from the bramble bush._

_"Oh StarClan. Bramble bushes can be more irritating than Reedfrost sometimes." She muttered to herself. Thank StarClan that the patrol didn't hear her. 'Where was the patrol?' was what she thought before she heard a loud screech. The battle had started._

_Briarheart rushed through the forest. "Breezeflight!" She was truly worried about him now. She couldn't bear to lose him. She burst into a wide clearing when a sight that made her heart ache and head spin confronted her._

_"Briarheart!" Breezeflight yowled in shock. That was the last thing that left his mouth before the large gray wolf lunged for his throat._

* * *

Briarheart snapped out of her miserable memory as she felt a muzzle rub against her side.

"I care about you." Dewfoot meowed. She smiled, though it was hard. He was acting odd lately, seeming to hang around her too much.

"Let all cat's old enough to fight for JadeClan gather around the Star-rock for a clan meeting." yowled their leader Berrystar. Briarheart hadn't gone to a clan meeting ever since… '_No. I can't think about that now.'_ She padded out of the den leaning against Dewfoot.

"Our Medicine cat has some very important news. Jadefall will need everyone's attention. She turned to Jadefall as he started to speak.

"Today, when I was out looking for some burdock-root, I found some type of rock. I advise you all to stay away from it when wandering about, for if the kits get to this…" _Kits…_ 'No. I can't think about that now!' Briarheart mentally yelled at herself.

"It seems to be almost crystal-like. That is all, but if you do see any…"

Briarheart didn't listen to the rest of his announcement. Only one thing had caught her mind. It played over and over again in her head no matter how hard she tried to get it out. '_It seems to be almost __**crystal**__-like.'_

* * *

_Flashback –_

"_You can play outside with Breezekit! Don't disturb your mother or sister though, they are very sick." Brackenleaf warned the two kits. The medicine cat walked away._

"_They can't be that sick!" Briarkit squealed. Breezekit was worried though._

"_Let's just stay away from them for a while. We don't want to wake Crystalkit or Ashfeather." Breezekit muttered quietly. Briarkit wasn't in the mood for sadness. She pounced on Breezekit's tail and started pulling him over to the leaf-pile._

_They were finally having fun. Breezekit was squealing with joy and Briarkit was yowling with glee. Though, no matter how much fun they were having, it wasn't complete without Crystalkit. No matter how much Briarkit missed Crystalkit, she was a bit glad that her sister was in the nursery. With Briarkit outside, Tigerpaw could see Briarkit without Crystalkit. Briarkit's sister was the prettiest, with her glossy white fur and stunning green eyes. A yowl brought Briarkit out of her thoughts. Snowfern ran out of camp in a dash. She talked frantically to Brackenleaf until the medicine cat bolted into the nursery. Briarkit and Breezekit were smart enough to realize something was wrong._

_The two kits were weeping in the nursery. Their mother, Ashfeather, wasn't breathing. Crystalkit was barely conscious, her eyes fluttering open every now and then until suddenly she stopped. Brackenleaf explained that Green-cough had got the better of them. He explained that it was a deadly disease and that if they ever start coughing for them to come straight to the Medicine cat den. Briarkit got up and sadly walked over to her new nest._

* * *

Briarheart stared into empty space. She could just hear Dewfoot asking if she was ok. She snapped out of her trance and realized every cat had their eyes on her. Jadefall's eyes were full of pity. Berrystar looked concerned. Other cats around the clan had looks of sorrow. Some even looked irritated. Briarheart felt pressured under all their gazes, so she bolted out of the tree hollow and into the forest. She wanted to get away from her memories, she wanted to be free of her ever-ending depression, but everything reminded her of her family. She could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around, though it wasn't Dewfoot or Jadefall or even Berrystar. It was her father.

* * *

"You can't live your life like this!" Briarheart's father yowled.

"I know I can't. But it's so hard Smokewhisker! It's just so had to forget!" Briarheart yowled back. Smokewhisker gazed at her before lying down. She came to lie down next to him. He wrapped his bushy gray tail around his daughter.

"I need to show you something Briarheart. I know that I cannot be there for you every moment, but some cats will. Just because I am not in the living world, walking around freely, doesn't mean that I will not be close to your heart. Come with me." And with that, Smokewhisker was off. Briarheart tilted her head in confusion before racing after her father. He led her into a starry forest, full of cats with their pelts glowing like the night sky. They kept walking until she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Jadefall! What are you doing here?" Briarheart meowed, coming up to touch noses with her medicine cat.

"I have to tell you a prophecy… about you." Jadefall said, looking at the ground. Briarheart was confused.

"Why can't a StarClan cat tell me? Didn't you get the prophecy from here?" She meowed, shocked that maybe there were cats in other skies.

"No, no. The prophecy is from StarClan it's just that… I was meant to tell you a while back. Since I failed to tell you, means I failed to fulfil my destiny. Now I am here to make up for that mistake. I have come to tell you and this time, my destiny will be safe, along with the cats around me." Jadefall said in the most confident tone anyone had ever heard him talk in. He looked to his left. Brackenleaf gave his former apprentice a nod.

"Ok. So, what's this prophecy?" Briarheart asked, deciding that maybe it was the best for everyone if she listened to the prophecy. Jadefall's eyes lit up like a flame. He seemed a lot older and wiser than he is as he spoke.

"_The time has come for the withering briar to grow."_ Briarheart saw the world around her change.

"_Things that were lost are now found."_ The world stopped in front of her eyes.

"_Now, the briar shall grow to great heights."_ In front of Briarheart's eyes, all of her family appeared.

There was Crystalkit; the small and beautiful snow white kitten. Then came Breezeflight; the handsome black and white tom. Soon came her mother and father standing together. Smokewhisker smiled at Briarheart. Ashfeather glanced at her daughter with eyes full of love. Soon enough, they all stepped back, leaving kittens in their places. Her family was still there, just standing in the shadows as Briarheart looked at the exact copies of her siblings and parents. What surprised her most though, was that the tom standing next to them all was Dewfoot. He gazed at her with eyes full of love and compassion. Briarheart knew what this meant.

"My destiny has been fulfilled." Briarheart said to herself before the world of StarClan disappeared before her.

* * *

"Dewfoot!" She yowled, racing into camp.

"Yes Briarheart?" He yowled back, coming to her.

"I love you." She said, and she meant it. With his beautiful creamy fur and even more beautiful heart, they belonged together. He would take care of her and she would take care of him, whatever it takes.

"I love you too."


End file.
